Transportation of cargo in modern society is generally accomplished by carriers utilizing some form of platform onto which the goods are placed. With such platforms, however, it is necessary to secure the cargo in some manner in order to prevent the cargo from shifting.
Trucks with flatbeds are one such commonly utilized platform transportation medium in which to haul or convey various types of cargo. As with other types of platforms, the cargo needs to be retained or secured upon the flatbed such that during transportation the cargo does not shift or fall from the flatbed.
In order to hold the cargo in place and prevent such shifting, chains or straps have been utilized in various configurations. Usually, the chains or straps are attached to one side of the flatbed frame and either secured to the cargo itself or lashed across the cargo under sufficient tension and tied off on the opposite side of the flatbed frame.
Prior art chains are generally bulky and cumbersome to use. Furthermore, the use of chains generally requires a winch-type device or tension creating device to develop adequate tension on the chains for effective cargo control. Steel bands have also been used, but they likewise are cumbersome and somewhat precarious to use.
A more recent development is the textile band or strap, usually made from synthetic fibers, that offers an easier way of lashing the cargo. One end of the synthetic strap is generally secured to a side of the flatbed while the other end generally includes a strap hook. However, the strap hook needs to be securely retained to prevent its becoming disengaged should slack occur in the strap.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a strap hook retainer that is simple but effective in retaining the strap hook until positively released by the operator.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a strap hook retainer that will not release the strap hook when slack is encountered in the strap.